


A Night In

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Overwatch Works [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Trans Male Character, are ya nastay, help this is the first time ive written porn involving vaginas rip, implied praise kink, lucios nastay, porn with little plot, so is junkrat apperently, trans!Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is craving attention, and gets it in the best way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so pls go easy on me ive NEVER written pron with vaginas n stuff so yeah, 
> 
> Also i legit dont mind if you give me a boombox prompts to write about, i have a few others i might need to get to first, though, so as long as your patient i probs will get right on it!!!  
> this was ALSO a prompt, something along the lines of "Can we have a trans!Lucio being eaten out???" and i was like 'fuCK YEAH'

Junkrat idly traced his fingers along the soft curves of the smaller males body, His eyes filled with interest as he watch the muscle tense under his touch, only to relax once more.

He had found himself fixating on things quite a lot lately, Whether it be different types of explosives, or chemicals, or even some forms of machinery, He’d noticed that he would often work on something for hours now, even when originally, he hadnt needed that long, He started to notice that he was getting bothered when things didnt match up, Like his bombs, Certain types had to have certain shells, and they all had to have the same logo on them, Since when had he cared for little decorative details so much?

Junkrat Laughed it off initially, though he’d been the one to bring it up, Mercy’s ‘diagnosis’ seemed funny to him anyhow. Him? ‘Fixating’ ? Okay, he could admit, he put a LOT of care into how he made his bombs, but he wasnt damn near obsessed–

Okay, okay, maybe he was, But whatever!

The junker cut his own thoughts off as he began to rub circles into the other males outer thigh, using his good hand to gently squeeze the skin there. He’d heard Lucio hum in response, apparently, that was not enough to catch his attention, Thats alright, Junkrat could try harder.

He’s figured by now that, in any means, Fixating on Lucio wouldnt be as bad as some of the other things he could be giving his undivided attention to, so he figured, Hey, Why the fuck not?

Junkrat peered up at the DJ’s face, seeing his brow furrowed in concentration, Apparently, His friend ’D.Va’ had been streaming some sort of semi-violent horror game, and he was attempting to keep up with her commentary, He hadnt seemed to notice that the Junker had stopped watching with him.

The blond smiled widely, Yeah, he could definitely do something to get Lucios attention, Because he clearly couldnt just ask for the other to pay attention to him, oh no no, gotta do it the ‘classy’ way.

Meaning he went on ahead and planted himself between the musicians legs, of course.

Lucio peered up from the screen only after the junker placed bother hands - metal and flesh- on his inner thighs, he made a small noise of confusion at the back of his throat before Jamie was nuzzling into the skin below his navel. The DJ sucked in a small breath, pulling his legs up to be a bit closer to himself.

The junker was smiling into the others skin, placing a small kiss just above the waistline of the others shorts.

“…oi..” He said, his voice sound far softer than usual.

Lucio hummed in response, trying to feign ignorance as he shifted the junker on his lap slightly.

“….You wanna..?” Junkrat asked, looking up at his partner to wiggle his eyebrows at him, The musician laughed quietly, leaning back and shaking his head slightly. Though Jamie assumed it was in good humor, because now Lucio was reaching up and- oh, he undid his ponytail and- holy -shit,- he is so attractive right now–

Lucio practically purred at the sight of Junkrats blush, watching it spread over nearly his entire face, the musician pondered a moment before deciding ‘yes, Red is definitely Junkrats color.’ Before the junker was spreading his legs a bit farther.

The musician squeaked and squirmed a bit farther down the bed, Blush tinging his face as he watched the other.

It wasnt a secret that Lucio was Trans, at least, not anymore. A few months into their relationship Lucio had come to him, His face red and blotchy, and Junkrat didnt know what to think, He wouldve been certain something horrible had happened. However, When Lucio finally just came out and told him, Junkrat nearly laughed.

“..W-wait- ya thought i was gonna’ hate ya??” He had asked, and when Lucio nodded, he pulled the smaller male closer to him in a tight hug.

“Mate, i dont give a single shit that ya trans, Still a man ta me!” He remembered exclaiming, And The musician nearly broke into a fit of tears right then and there, they had spent the rest of the night cuddled up close to each other, the smaller of the two sniffled every now and then, And Junkrat never felt so accomplished as to make the other actually cry with happiness.

Fast forward to now, and Here they both were, Junkrat pressing kisses along the waist line of the others shorts, making Lucio squirm slightly as he grabs onto the junkers shoulders, keeping a firm grip on him.

Jamie purred as he nuzzled up against the others inner thigh, kissing the skin there shortly after, He peered up to see Lucio staring at him intently, he was chewing on his lower lip, What a fucking cutie jesus christ-

“..Ya okay with this?” He had to ask, He wanted to be absolutely certain, And when his worries were put to rest with a firm nod, he found himself eagerly dipping his flesh hand into the others shorts.

Lucio gave something akin the a yelp when Junkrats slightly rough fingers made contact with smooth skin, He shivered slightly, even though the junker wasnt even moving yet, he was so -excited- and holy shit he felt great, He’d probably be satisfied with Junkrat just keeping his hand there. Though, he definitely was not complaining when Jamie went to yank his shorts down his legs. 

Hell, Jamie could just rip them off if he was feeling frisky enough, Part of Lucio was glad he wasnt too wound up yet, otherwise he’d be out -another- pair of shorts thanks to this excitable asshole, Not that the DJ minded too terribly much, anyways.

The junker managed to tug the DJ’s shorts and boxers off simultaneously, he looked up at the smaller males face and gave a toothy grin at the obvious look of embarrassment. He placed his hands on either side of Lucio’s hips, and leaned up to plant a kiss on that pretty little mouth of his.

He nipped at the others bottom lip as he took his mechanical hand and raised the others shirt up a little bit, He felt the musician jump.

“…c-cold!” He eeped out, Jesus he is so fucking cute.

The blond chuckled, nothing like his usual high pitched laughter, He watched the smaller male close their eyes, whining quietly before Junkrat returned to his place between the others legs.

Lucio sputtered as the junker placed a firm kiss against the others inner thigh, He went to cover his mouth, only to find his hand being grabbed by one of metal. He stared down and the blond and found him to be smiling brightly, He winked up at the DJ before gently pressing a kiss to the others clit, Lucio bite down on his lips almost instantaneously, Aww, he’s so shy!

Junkrat smirked to himself before he sloppily started to trace his tongue along the others sex, feeling the DJ jump and whine. He pressed the flat of his tongue to the others entrance, enjoying the sounds he got for it.

Lucio tasted like heaven to Jamie, honestly, But every time he’d said so the musician seemed to get even more flustered, Thought the DJ never seemed to like dirty talk outside of the bedroom, so the blond could at least understand.

But boy, did it get the Musician riled up to be praised, Junkrat thought it cute, how the smallest complements would make the other squirm and moan underneath him. Maybe it was because Lucio knew Jamie always meant them, too.

The junker slipped his tongue into the others -practically dripping- hole as the DJ tangled his hands into the blonds hair, tugging gently. He heard the other moan as he placed his hands under the musicians thighs, spreading his legs further.

Jamie dipped his tongue into the other, his movements were sloppy and partially rushed, But it sure as hell didnt seem to be bothering Lucio, Given that the musician had started to squirm a little bit, He bucked his hips up, To which Junkrat responded with sucking on the others clit, taking a moment to swirl his tongue around the others hole.

Lucio was moaning loudly now, squirming more in the others grip, he pulled his legs up farther, squeaking and whining as the other continued to suck.

“.J-jesus-” He cut himself off with a moan, his head falling back against his pillow as Jamie shifted slightly, The musician felt warm fingers gently pressing against his entrance, and he gasped loudly when Junkrat pressed two of the warmed digits into the DJ’s opening, almost crying out as the fingers curled to rub against Lucio’s good spot.

Junkrat could tell the other was getting close, and he smiled inwardly, continuing to suck on the others sex, he pumped his fingers in and out of the other quickly, adding another after a moment. God, Lucio was fucking amazing.

The smaller male yanked on the others hair, making the junkers scalp tingle before he heard himself saying “..J-jamie-! I-im gonna-”

The junker finally pulled away long enough to smile up at the other,

“..Gonna come for me, love?” He asked, continuing to thrust his fingers into the other quickly. the blond leaned up and kissed the musician before he was back to licking, sucking and nipping at the others sex, Lucio gripped the others hair as he felt his muscles tense, the coil in his stomach tightened painfully before it released.

“J-jamie-!” The other called out, a long, drawn out moan spilled from his lips as he came, the other continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of the others entrance until the musician rode out his orgasm completely.

The blond pulled his fingers out in favor of lapping up the DJ’s juices, hearing the other whine at the continued stimulation, The junker finally pulled away, a bubbly laugh making it out of his mouth before he took his slicked fingers and licked then clean, too, making eye contact with the smaller male and watching the fresh embarrassment blossom over his face at the sight.

Jamie leaned in, kissing the musician, he slipped his tongue past plump lips, Lucio’s taste still on his tongue as he kissed the other. The junker pulled back, satisfied with his work.

There, in front of him, Laid Lucio, blushing deeply with sweat soaking his skin, his hair was a mess, and it clung to his damp skin. He seemed exhausted.

Junkrat gave a toothy grin before snuggling close to the other, wrapping both arms, good and bad, around the DJ’s middle, after a moment or two, Jamie noticed his love nodding off, and he gave a slightly softer smile, He could definitely concur:

Lucio was fuckin’ gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! i enjoy reading the comments people give me <333


End file.
